Límite
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: No es sencillo estar juntos, ni siquiera es posible. Pero cuando oscurece, y todos se van a dormir, el amor para ellos apenas comienza y no hay ningún límite en su camino.


**Límite**

La cena había terminado hace dos horas, todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, menos ella claro. Esperaba que su madre se subiera para poder poner el hechizo silenciador que acostumbraba. Molly besó la frente de Ginny y subió las escaleras hasta perderse de vista. Ginny sonrió y sacó su varita de su manga.

–Muffliato –susurró. Sonrió y salió corriendo.

Harry estaba ahí, con esa sonrisa que había visto solo en las fotos de James Potter, las manos en los bolsillos y el cabello más ordenado que de costumbre. Ginny rió y corrió hasta estar entre sus brazos.

– ¿Cómo llegaste? –preguntó sin separarse.

–Volando –respondió Harry, como si fuera normal viajar de aquella manera. Ginny rió antes de separarse, acariciando los cabellos de su nuca–. Te extrañé –dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

Harry sonrió y unió sus labios. Ginny paseó sus manos por su cuello hasta que pudo acariciar sus mejillas con los pulgares.

–Quiero llevarte a un lado –susurró Harry contra sus labios. Ginny asintió antes de besarlo cortamente.

–Iré contigo, a donde sea –dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry sonrió de lado, una sonrisa que a Ginny siempre le había parecido mueca de contrariedad. No dijo nada, solo la tomó de la mano y la guió a los corrales, donde había una escoba contra las tablillas de éste.

Harry montó sin soltar la mano de Ginny, que se montó tras él, y una vez que Ginny se hubo sujetado de su camisa, pateó el suelo y se elevó hasta perderse entre las nubes.

Aterrizó en la azotea de una casa, dejó la escoba en el suelo y volvió a tomarla de la mano.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Ginny. Harry abrió una puerta que daba a unas escaleras, miró a Ginny con un brillo travieso.

–Primero iremos a cambiarnos de ropa –dijo tomándola por la cintura, besándola cortamente–, luego... ya verás –rió. La besó y la guió escaleras abajo.

Llegaron frente a una puerta negra, Harry movió la cabeza, incitándola a entrar. Ginny giro la perilla y entró.

Era una habitación lujosa. Con aparatos muggles relucientes y grandes. Ginny rió y se giró para verlo.

– ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó risueña.

–Una habitación –dijo Harry, dejando su camisa en un sillón y yendo al armario.

A Ginny se le hizo imposible no verle. Se movía lentamente, buscando algo, parecía que lo hacía adrede, sabiéndose observado. Pero no lo hacía adrede.

– ¿Crees que...? –Harry se giró y no terminó de hablar cuando Ginny lo estaba besando. Era un beso ardiente, desesperado y deseoso de más que solo labios.

Paseó sus manos lentamente por su torso mientras lo besaba al mismo ritmo que sus manos. Harry no había hecho nada para detenerla, dejó sus manos en su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas.

–Solo creo que voy a estar contigo –dijo Ginny, apenas separándose de Harry.

Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, solo quería a Harry, de todas las maneras posibles, hasta que ya no pudiera más.

Hasta que de nuevo le importara lo que Harry le iba a preguntar.

– ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Ginny, sin dejar de hacer figurillas en el pecho de Harry.

–Las once –respondió, besando la cabeza de Ginny.

Ginny sonrió y se pegó más al cuerpo de Harry, él solo rió y la elevó hasta dejarla sobre él. La besó como solo él sabía, lento y suave, parecía un beso inocente, pero a Ginny le robaba hasta el aliento.

–No lo hagas –dijo Ginny, separándose lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

– ¿El qué? –frunció el entrecejo aunque sin dejar de acariciar la espalda y cintura de Ginny.

–Besarme así –respondió, bajando la mirada– como si ya no te fuera a ver –suspiró, acariciando los labios ajenos–. Sabes que...

–No es fácil, Ginn –susurró Harry, llamando de nuevo la atención de Ginny–. Saber que solo puedo estar contigo cuando nadie nos ve, saber que...

–Sh –dijo de la misma manera– no lo digas así.

–Es la verdad –desvió la mirada.

–Harry...

Ginny sabía, más que nadie, lo difícil que era aquello.

Por más que Harry hubiera salvado al mundo mágico, su familia nunca lo iba aceptar como su pareja, porque había terminado en el ministerio. Creían que Harry se había vuelto un insensible más del ministerio. Pero ellos no sabían por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para estar donde esta, incluyéndola.

–Perdona, Harry –susurró Ginny, acariciando su rostro.

–No, tú no...

–Sí, yo si –dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo–. Sé que no es fácil, y no sé qué es lo que sientes por como estamos... por como tienes que estar conmigo –volvió a suspirar.

–Ginn, yo estaré donde tu estés, de la manera que tú quieras –dijo, tomando su rostro, jugando con su nariz–. Prefiero estar así contigo, que ni siquiera poder verte.

Y sonrió, con esa sonrisa que enamoraba un poquito más a Ginny cada que se la regalaba, porque esa sonrisa solo era para ella, no era como la de James Potter, ni la mueca, ni la juguetona, era solo... la sincera sonrisa de Harry.

–Gracias –susurró sobre sus labios, sonrió para después besarlo y jugar entre las sabanas por última vez, antes de que Harry reanudara los planes de aquella noche.

–Te encanta despilfarrar el dinero, Harry –dijo, terminándose de colocar el pendiente.

–Quizá –alzó los hombros– cuando me compro un par de zapatos nuevos y aun tengo los del año pasado, tienes razón dejaré de hacer eso –dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ginny lo miró con los labios apretados, Harry la miró y soltó una carcajada antes de abrazarla

–Las cosas que compro para ti son un regalo, no... despilfarrar el dinero –dijo con burla. Ginny rió y besó su mejilla.

–De todos modos, Harry –lo miró y desabrochó los primeros dos botones de su camisa–. No gastes dinero por mí.

Harry sonrió travieso, la besó un par de veces antes de soltarla y tomar su saco.

–Como digas, Ginn –dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza para finalmente sonreír–. Vale la pena –la tomó de la mano besó su dorso antes de atraerla a él, sin dejar espacio entre ellos–. Te ves hermosa.

Ginny sonrió, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

–Gracias –besó sus labios dulcemente antes de tomar su mano–. Estás muy guapo y apuesto –sonrió traviesa, mirándolo a los ojos– ¿A dónde vamos?

Harry sonrió y la guió a la salida de la habitación, soltándole una mano, tomando el bolso y abrigo de Ginny.

–Mi primo, Dudley, organizó una cena, ahora es el jefe de la empresa que tenía mi tío –explicó, caminando al elevador.

– ¿La de tolondros? –preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido. Harry oprimió dos otoñes y comenzaron a descender.

–Casi –rió– es taladros –Ginny arrugó la nariz antes de reír–. Dudley me dijo que no fuera a la cena porque mis tíos estarían presentes y, posiblemente, me tratarían como a los meseros, entonces iremos a la fiesta formal –se mofó– donde podré decir que eres mi novia –Ginny sonrió y acarició la mano de Harry–, sin ver a mis tíos y estando solo contigo. Me pareció perfecto.

–Lo es –rió Ginny.

Salieron del elevador, Ginny dedujo que era un hotel, por la estancia. Harry se acercó a un taburete en donde entregó unas llaves y se despidió del hombre a cargo.

Un auto los esperaba afuera. Durante el camino hablaron del hotel y el lugar al que irían.

La fiesta era en un gran salón, muy lujoso e iluminado, todos los hombres iban de traje, sus acompañantes de vestidos largos y elegantes, muy hermosos. Aunque Harry solo tenía ojos para el vestido azul de Ginny, estaba hermosa y en consecuencia, como nadie la conocía, llamaba la atención.

Harry la presentó como su novia a su primo y algunos de los hombres de traje que se acercaban a él. Incluso a su tía, que la miró sorprendida y con los ojos grandes, luego había hecho una mueca a Harry y se fue.

Volvieron al hotel después de bailar y conversar entre algunas personas. Hablaron de las acompañantes, mucho más jóvenes que los hombres, de la comida y la música. Todo había sido muy lindo. En la habitación se volvieron a cambiar de ropa, después besarse y tocarse cuanto quisieron.

– ¿Cuándo vas a volver? –preguntó Ginny, aún abrazada a él.

–Cuando tú me lo pidas, Ginn –respondió Harry, besando su cabello.

–Gracias Harry, me divertí mucho –Harry sonrió y asintió.

–Yo también, te ves hermosa –susurró–. Enviaré tu vestido mañana, a nombre de Luna o alguien más.

Ginny negó y besó sus labios.

–Les diré que estoy contigo, Harry, en serio –dijo, apartándose de él para verlo a los ojos.

–Yo estaré donde tú estés y como tú quieras –repitió. Ginny sonrió y asintió.

–Gracias Harry, por estar así conmigo –ladeó la cabeza y acarició su rostro–, sé que es demasiado y que sería mejor estar con alguien que...

–No –la interrumpió–, yo solo quiero estar contigo. Y no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. Te quiero a ti, te amo a ti y no vas a poder cambiarlo. Ginny rió y asintió susurrando: –Yo también te amo, y mucho Harry.

Harry la abrazó antes de besarla por última vez esa noche. Porque, quisiera o no, no podía tenerla siempre, aún no.

Ginny se apartó dándole pequeños besos, le sonrió y caminó a casa, mirando a Harry radiante antes de cerrar la puerta.

Aun tenían un límite que, tanto él como ella, estaban dispuestos a pasar.

SEMANA DE AUROR

2/7

Danny :)


End file.
